Love Will Find A Way
by Spunky Kitten
Summary: Songfic. FerrisWheelShipping (N x Hilda/Touko). Hilda is staring up at the night sky. Little does she know that so is N. Soon their feelings become one. Suck at this summary. But I assure you it's romantic!


**My first Pokémon story! I'm using one of the most romantic Disney songs and my favorite Pokémon couple, N and Hilda! They are so cute together! How come the two people that are supposed to be enemies so good together!? Forbidden love is the most romantic love there is! Anyway, I don't own Pokémon or Lion King 2! Enjoy ~nya!**

* * *

Deep in the Pinwheel Forest, a young trainer was laying in the grass, gazing up at the twinkling stars with her Victini at her side. Her Reshiram was laying in the grass, sleeping peacefully after a long travel from the Pokémon League to where they were now. Hilda enjoyed the view and the peaceful night, but deep in her heart, she knew something, or someone, was missing. When she looked up at the stars, she could see the sparkle in the grayish-blue eyes of a certain tea green-haired male.

_Oh, N_, Hilda thought to herself. _Why did you have to leave? Don't you know you took my heart with you as well? It's driving me insane._

High in the sky, that same male that Hilda was thinking about was riding on his Zekrom, going nowhere in mind. N stared at the starry sky himself. The stars reminded him of Hilda's glistening personality every time he saw her. Her baby blue eyes always carried a special fire and her long brown hair fell just right on her shoulders every time. He looked down for a moment and instantly spotted Reshiram in the lush, green forest. N decided to land some distance away so neither the legendary dragon nor the new heroine would notice him.

N stared at the brown-haired beauty lying in the grass. He hated himself for leaving her. She was driving him to the brink of insanity. She appeared in his dreams and all off his thoughts. _When I left_, he thought, _I also left my heart behind with her. But we are enemies. She could never always be with me. If fat—Ghetsis found out my feelings for her, he'd be after her to get to me_. How he longed for them to be in each other's arms forever more.

Hilda was lost in her own thoughts, but then she saw two Pidoves nuzzling each other in a tree. She sighed for the hundredth time that day and sat upright. Soon enough, she was thinking out loud.

"In a perfect world," she sung, looking around the forest, "One we've never known. We would never need to face the world alone." She started walking around the trees near by the clearing. "They can have the world. We'll create our own." She imagined her and N, the only two people in the world, in a little castle with bright colors and Pokémon all around. "I may not be brave, or strong, or smart. But somewhere in my secret heart. I know love will find a way. Anywhere I go, I'm home. If you are there beside me." Hilda looked up to the pure white moon, imagining it turning into the bright, warm sun. "Like dark turning into day. Somehow we'll come through, now that I found you. Love will find a way."

N stared at her, lost in thought himself. _I was so afraid. Now I realize_. He slowly came out of hiding, Hilda's back to him since she didn't notice he was there…yet. _Love is never wrong. And so it never dies_. He stepped on a twig and the young heroine snapped her head toward the sound, only to see the one who stole her heart. N was looking straight into her baby blue eyes that were glimmering in the starlight. _There's a perfect world shining in your eyes_.

The two secret lovers ran up to each other and were enveloped in the other's arms. They began to sing their thoughts together. "And if only they could feel it too. The happiness I feel with you." They knew that Hilda's friends and Team Plasma would never accept the fact that the two were madly in love. "They'd know love will find a way. Anywhere we go, we're home. If we are there together." But they didn't care. They were the light in each other's dark world's, changing from black and white to beautiful colors. "Like dark turning into day. Somehow we'll come through, now that I found you. Love will find a way." Still staring into the depths over each other's eyes, they started to lean closer, shrinking the gap between them. "I know love will find a way." At that last note, their lips crashed against each other in a flurry of love and passion. N placed on hand on the back of the brunette's neck while she curled her fingers into his hair, not wanting the sweet moment to end. N took Hilda's hands in his when their kiss ended.

"Hilda," N smoothly spoke, "When I left, every time I left you, you were always invading my thoughts. I'm in love with you Hilda Touko White. You outshine all the stars in the night sky."

Hilda smiled, hearing her full name come from her love's sweet lips, a blush spreading across her cheeks. "Same here N. I'm in love with you too. I've always thought that we could have a future together."

They then shared another kiss underneath the starry sky that brought them together again.

* * *

**Tada! Did you Pokemon fans love it!? I always love it when they kiss in the stories I've read! They are so cute! Please review and tell me your thoughts! No flames or haters allowed! Bye for now ~nya!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE! I am creating a new story with Ferriswheelshipping and Lion King 2! And I need help from you to figure some things out. So I made a poll to see what I should do. Keep the characters human or change them to Pokemon.**


End file.
